


Meeting for a Moment

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: kakairu_fest, KakaIru Month 2015, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Spirits - Sun and Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Beasies' art: https://sites.google.com/site/kakairufest/summer-2012/panda</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Iruka is a Sun Spirit and Kakashi is a Moon Spirit. They are separated by day and night but are able to come together during dawn and dusk for a short time. Despite this, neither is bitter. </i></p><p> </p><p>There are a few moments when Kakashi and Iruka get to see each other for more than the time at dawn and dusk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for June 23rd:  
> Art Prompt - Sunset by beasies
> 
> https://sites.google.com/site/kakairufest/summer-2012/panda
> 
>  
> 
> Much shorter than I had planned, but hopefully none the less enjoyable.

It was a beautiful moment as the moon passed by the sun in a solar eclipse.

Iruka loved these occasions since it was the rare moment to see more than a glimpse of Kakashi. As the sun spirit, Iruka, only saw his counterpart at the changing of the night and day.

He was the perfect match to Iruka, but it was hard to only see him for a few moments each day.

"Hello," Iruka called to his companion.

"What a beautiful day it is," Kakashi said as he closed the distance between them.

When they were within an arms distance their hands reached for each other, clasping their hands together. Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him until their foreheads met.

"I mean you're beautiful," Kakashi amended, letting one hand slide to Iruka's waist.

Iruka smiled and nuzzled his face into the side of Kakashi's, feeling the cloth that was wrapped around the moon spirit's mouth. "You're trying too hard."

"Why do I have to be trying too hard just because I compliment you?"

"You don't have to compliment me at all," Iruka kissed Kakashi's cheek.

"I know, but it doesn't make it any less true." Kakashi pulled the cloth from his mouth and leaned to capture Iruka's mouth.

"You are quite beautiful yourself, you know," Iruka said after pulling away from their kiss, "I've missed you…"

"I know," Kakashi said pulling them back together once again for a deep kiss that spoke their feelings for each other.

He felt the tug of the moon leaving the sun falling back into their routine.

"I love you," Iruka said as Kakashi started to pull away.

"I love you more," Kakashi replied, pulling the cloth back to his face, and bowing slightly to Iruka.

Iruka watched as his counterpart disappeared into the day, leaving him alone once more. Even as he saw the sad sight, he couldn't feel disappointment in loving someone he could rarely see, he could feel only love.

Smiling Iruka continued on his day waiting for the next moment that he would see Kakashi again.


End file.
